Day of the Dog
by Teddy-Morikawa
Summary: A young boy in modern Japan learns what it is like to be a teenager. Raited T for language, and adult situations.


Day of the Dog Chapter one: Coming of ages.  
It all begun five years ago when I was eleven. Dad committed suicide after mom had gotten shot and killed and Sesshomaru my older brother he was barely ever there to take care of me. I was to look after my self but that only lasted three months before Sesshomaru and I were placed into a new home with an evil new sister and dad. I hated both of them that I hid myself. My life was to become a living hell for the next five years. Nightmares, harassment, heart break and abuse lead me to do drugs and cut. I had only one good friend witch was Koga. After the year of eighth grade I did a really dumb thing. Every one turned against me even Koga did. I felt isolated again and lonely so the beginning of ninth grade I converted my looks. My red was no more only big baggy black pants with chains on them; my red top was now only white, my ears had a whole tone of piercing in them, and I wore a black leather choker with spikes on it and I had the same things on my wrists.  
Now it's the third month of tenth grade and Sesshomaru's alarm clock woke me up as usual. "Shut the damn thing off before it ends up your ass!" I said as I looked at my own clock.  
"Yasha I was going to do that...Now get dressed and I'll see you as breakfast." Sesshomaru hollered at me as he left my room and went down the stairs.  
"Why do I always end up yelling at some one that I care about the most? Damn it all my life sucks!" I asked myself as I slipped my pants on.  
I grabbed the leather choker and bracelets off my dresser and put them on. Then I grabbed the weird looking earrings and put them in my ears. The last things that I grabbed were my boots and backpack. I looked at the clock and it read 6:45am.  
"Oh shit! I have no time to eat ah oh well." I mumbled as I slipped my boots on and ran out the door.  
"Hey Goth boy! Isn't it a bit too early for you to be out running like this? Oh ya forgot you go to school!" Koga said laughing as I ran past him smacking his and up to the schools steps.  
"I can't believe after all these years you would treat me like crap."  
I said as I opened the doors and walked inside.  
Once I got to the main hallway there was a huge crowd in front of my homeroom. I was utterly confused at why there were so many people there. Maybe a new student was there, a fight perhaps (witch I personally loved), or worse a new teacher. I shoved my way to the front of the crowd and to my surprise a new student was there.  
"Hey Miroku who is this guy? He looks like an Ellaso." I said stopping three feet from the classroom.  
"Ummm ya his name is Naraku and he dresses like you." Miroku paused as he sat down in his seat. "Who knows you two might just get along." Miroku finished as I plopped my self down into my seat and he chuckled.  
"Oh shut it Miroku! Like I would ever get along with him I mean almost all Ellasos are stuck up little snobs." I said as I lightly hit Miroku and the bell rung.  
"All right classes settle down please and take out your homework from yesterday and pass it up to the front." Mr.Ellaso said as the class settled down.  
"Oh shit that's what I forgot...well it doesn't help that dad was bitching at me all last night...I don't understand how Sesshomaru can deal with all this crap." I muttered under my breath as I looked up at the board.  
I was so confused at what was on the board. I usually slept in this class but today I wasn't bored. English is so easy to understand, write and speak especially when i was speaking it ever since I was five.  
"HEYNNASENDOH! Can you read what's on the board?" Mr. Ellaso yelled as I leaped out of my desk.  
"Ummmm...uhaaa...errrrr...ummm I'm sorry Mr.Ellaso I cant say it right now...I do know it." I said trying not to tick him off.  
"Fine Heynnasendoh. Sit down." he said as he continued on with the class.  
As the teacher turned around I felt something hard hit my head. My head snapped around and saw Koga pointing and laughing. I quickly stuck my middle finger up at him and turned around just in time to get the homework.  
"Damn bastard always doing that...I should kill him for that." I mumbled as I started on my work.  
I dosed off for what seemed like only a minute. When I was woken up by Mr.Ellaso it was already the end of third hour. I was lucky that I had him first thru fourth. "Sorry Mr.Ellaso...I had a rough night last night." I said lifting my head up sleepily.  
"Understood second hour was study time but come see me after class to get your home work from this hour math...I'll explain it to you."  
Koga was chuckling right after Mr.Ellaso got done talking to me. When I turned around he chucked a hard reading book at my face. I yelped in pain as the book hit me smack dab in the nose.  
"DAMN IT KOGA YOUR DEAD!" I screamed as fourth hour begun.  
The class was dead silent as I did that. Mr.Ellaso froze dead in his tracks and turned around. Every one was staring at me as I turned bright read and blood ran down my nods into my hand.  
"Heynnasendoh! Do you need to cool off in the hallway?" Mr.Ellaso hollered as his face turned bright red.  
"N...no Mr.Ellaso but I need to go to the nurse." I sad holding my nose as the blood accumulated in my hand.  
"All right...here is a pass." Mr.Ellaso mumbled as he handed me a crisp white peace of paper.  
I go up out of my desk and walked past Miroku's desk and out the door. I walked down the hall and past my locker where I landed a hard punch on it. The cold hard locker rumbled and my fist landed on it.  
"Damn Koga. I think my nose is broken no thanks to him now. How am I going to explain this to dad?" I muttered under my breath as I walked into the nurse's office.  
"Hello Yasha...What are you doing in here?" Naraku asked as he put his inhaler back in the cabinet and watched me sit down.  
"Well I'm here because Koga chucked a book at me...and now I think my nose is broken." I said holding my nosed to some whit tissue paper.  
"How long has it been bleeding like this for?" Naraku asked me looking at my nose.  
"I would say for about three minutes or so...why do you ant to know?" I asked Naraku.  
"Oh well then it probably it is broken...and I know all this because my mom works at a hospital and taught me shit like this all the time." Naraku said as he walked past me and out the office.  
I nodded and turned back around and taped my fingers on the desk. Sighs and moans came out of me like the breaths did. I was so bored that I thought I was going to die.  
"So Heynnasendoh...your nose is broken...you know I can't call your dad unless you need to go to the hospital." The nurse said as she dilled his number.  
"Naw I just thought I would come in here to pester you...of course I need to go to the hospital." I said rolling my eyes.  
"Hello Keyhanno...your son, Yasha came from Noroku's classroom and his nose is broken...ok I'll tell him that you can take him." As the nurse said that joy over flowed in my body as I jumped up out of my seat.  
End of chapter one


End file.
